Always Been You A Christmas Story
by lovelaughlive4268
Summary: Amu is now 18 years old and Ikuto been gone for 6 years.Its Christmas Eve and a Christmas miracle happens.Read to find out.PLease read!THis is my first story so I'm sorry for my horrible writing and if there are mistakes!Two-Shot!R&R!AMUTO and MIRU![AmuXIkuto] [MikiXYoru]
1. Chapter 1

Me-Hey!This is my first story so I hope you guys like it!

Amu-Why did you have to make this an Amuto story?{whining}

Me-Because Tadase is gay

Ikuto-{hugs Amu from behind} Besides you know you like it. {smirks}

Amu-{blushes as red as a tomato then faints}

Me-{sweat drops} Anyway, Miki, Yoru hit it!

Miru [MikiXYoru]-Lovelaughlive4268 does not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

* * *

Normal POV

Amu watched snowflakes drift down and pulled her scarf closer to her small petite 18-year old body inhaling the scent. Actually the scarf wasn't even hers. She sighed as she thought of Ikuto, who left to find his father 6 years ago. Miki sensing her bearer's discomfort set a small chibi hand on Amu and gave her a tiny smile. Miki was the only one out of Amu's four chara's that understood how she felt. After all, Miki did have a crush on Yoru. They continued walking to Utau's house for the Christmas party. Utau had invited everyone, including Ikuto.

Amu was deep in thought when "AMU-CHIIII HERE!" Yaya ran to hug Amu to death. "Ace I think you need to let the Joker go before she suffocates" Kairi calmly said. "Yaya told you to call Yaya Yaya!Geez!" Yaya whined. Amu couldn't help to laugh as they headed inside.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

I came to a halt at my house that I haven't visited in 6 years. Every still looked the same. "Ikuto _nya._ Are you sure about this _nya_?" Yoru asked me with concern. I simply answered with a nod. The only thing on my mind was **Amu.**

* * *

Amu's POV (sorry about switching POV's so much)

After talking with Utau, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase (who admitted he was gay) Miki and I headed outside to the garden. Ran, Suu, and Dia went with the rest of the other charas. I faintly smiled as I remembered when Ikuto played his violin for me here once. I could still hear the sweet melody of Blue Moon. I closed my eyes and softly sang along:

**Blue Moon (Mizuki Nana, Don't own)**

hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni  
tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute  
te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne  
yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo

yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu  
atsui mune wa sawagidasu

sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara  
sugu ni todoki sou na noni  
itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de  
oikakete wa kurenai ne

ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da ne  
hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai  
kiete shimai so na hosoku togaru tsuki ga  
muboubi na senaka ni tsume o tate

amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku  
kizamu akashi idaite ite

hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi o  
suki ni natte shimatta no  
onaji bamen de togireta mama no  
kanashi sugiru monogatari

miageru Blue Moon kimi o omou toki  
watashi no jikan wa tomaru

nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no  
fukasa ni nomikomareteku  
kanawa nakute mo aishite imasu  
itsuka sora ga sakete mo  
eien ni omotte imasu

My eyes shot open as I realized that the violin was still playing. I followed the sound singing along, but this time louder. There stood Ikuto in ripped jeans, white and red shirt, leather jacket, and navy converse. The wind was blowing his midnight blue hair. Tears rushed to my eyes as I said the name of the person that I was waiting for so long. "Ikuto, IKUTO!"

* * *

Ikuto's POV

I smiled as I reached my house's garden where I played for Amu one day. Picking my violin up, I started to play **Blue Moon (**again, Don't own).I continue playing when I heard a soft voice that sound like Amu. Must have been my imagination. "Ikuto, IKUTO!" My eyes shot open. There stood Amu in a mid-thigh long- sleeved red dress trimmed with fur, tied together with a dark green bow, red boots(also trimmed with fur), light green tights, red and green bracelets, and my scarf draped around her neck. Tears wear coming down her beautiful face and the wind was blowing her now waist length cherry blossom hair. I smiled and said "Yo. Long time no see Amu."

* * *

Normal POV

Amu rushed into Ikuto's arms and sobbed into his chest. "I never thought I'll see you again. Baka! Where were you?" Ikuto stood staring as the girl that just embraced him. Slowly, his signature smirk appeared on his face "Did you miss me that much my little strawberry?" Amu blushed as red as a cherry and stuttered, "Baka! How course I didn't!" She was about to pull away when Ikuto hugged her. "Let's stay like this a little longer" Amu then blushed harder but didn't resist. She breathed in his scent. Suddenly,

She felt something cold slide down her ring finger. Could it be a ….? Slowly she turned and gasped when she saw a wedding ring shaped like the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key. Each petal was red, blue, green and yellow. On each side was two small diamonds that was midnight blue and cherry blossom pink. Ikuto let go of Amu got down on one knee. "Hinamori Amu. You are the love of my life. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Amu gasped and answered "YES!A million times yes!" Amu embraced Ikuto once again and pressed her lips against his passionately.

At first Ikuto was at shock but quickly kissed back. Ikuto ran his tongue over Amu's lips earning a gasp from her. Ikuto slid his tongue into her mouth and ran his tongue over her's. Amu, not knowing what to do, slowly followed Ikuto's lead and what was a passionate kiss quickly turned into a heated one. They continued Amu broke the kiss needing air. Both were red and gasped for air. "You just took my first kiss Ikuto," Amu said. "You waited for me all this time didn't you?" Ikuto asked. She smiled and answered "It's always been you Ikuto."

Together they walked hand in hand back inside to tell the others.

* * *

Me-Please tell me you liked it!I'm going to do another chapter on Miki and Yoru!

Amu-They're going to hate it. It's terrible. I got married at eighteen. It's horrible.

Me-{goes sulking in a corner}

Ikuto- Amu, look, you hurt her feelings

Amu- Whatever

Miru-**R&R** to cheer lovelaughlive4268 up!


	2. Chapter 2

Me-Hey!It's me again!Here's the second and final chapter!Hope u guys like it!Thanks for the reviews!

Amu-You made me get married to Ikuto. I hate it. Why couldn't I get married to Tadase?

Tadase- Why did you make gay?

Me& Ikuto-Because your Tadagay

Me- besides why are you here

Tadase- because I love Amu

Amu-[hearts in eyes}

Ikuto- No you don't you womanizer!{chases Tadase with giant cat claws}

Yoru, Miki, Ran-GO GO Ikuto!Fight for Love!

Me-{sweatdrops} Anyway, Utau, Kukai, hit it!

Kutau [KukaiXUtau] –Lovelaughlive4268 doesn't own Shugo Chara! R&R!

* * *

Normal POV

Amu watched snowflakes drift down and pulled her scarf closer to her small petite 18-year old body inhaling the scent. Actually the scarf wasn't even hers. She sighed as she thought of Ikuto, who left to find his father 6 years ago. Miki sensing her bearer's discomfort set a small chibi hand on Amu and gave her a tiny smile. Miki was the only one out of Amu's four chara's that understood how she felt. After all, Miki did have a crush on Yoru. They continued walking to Utau's house for the Christmas party. Utau had invited everyone, including Ikuto.

Amu was deep in thought when "AMU-CHIIII HERE!" Yaya ran to hug Amu to death. "Ace I think you need to let the Joker go before she suffocates" Kairi calmly said. "Yaya told you to call Yaya Yaya! Geez!" Yaya whined. Amu couldn't help to laugh as they headed inside.

* * *

Yoru's POV

Ikuto and I come to a halt at his house. Everything looked the same as it did 6 years ago. I looked at Ikuto and I could sense the unsure vibes being his chara. "Ikuto _nya._ Are you sure about this _nya_?" I asked him. He answered with a quick nod. I knew that he wanted to see Amu so badly. Just as much as I wanted to see Miki with her sketchbook and her sweet voice. Together we walked inside and to the garden.

* * *

Miki's POV

After talking with Kieski (who was gay, just like Tadase), Eru, Iru, KusuKusu, Pepe, Temari, Rhythm, Dachi, and Musashi, Amu and I headed outside to the garden. Ran, Suu, and Dia went with the rest of the other charas. I watch as Amu faintly smiled as she remembered the times she and Ikuto shared.

Leaving her alone for a while, I headed out to the flower garden and whipped out my sketchbook. I began sketching out Amulet Fortune and Seven Sea Treasures. I also decided to add the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key in the middle of the sketch making it connected. I continued drawing while humming to **Blue Moon (Mizuki Nana, Don't own)**

**Blue Moon (Mizuki Nana, Don't own)**

hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni  
tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute  
te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne  
yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo

yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu  
atsui mune wa sawagidasu

sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara  
sugu ni todoki sou na noni  
itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de  
oikakete wa kurenai ne

ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da ne  
hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai  
kiete shimai so na hosoku togaru tsuki ga  
muboubi na senaka ni tsume o tate

amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku  
kizamu akashi idaite ite

hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi o  
suki ni natte shimatta no  
onaji bamen de togireta mama no  
kanashi sugiru monogatari

miageru Blue Moon kimi o omou toki  
watashi no jikan wa tomaru

nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no  
fukasa ni nomikomareteku  
kanawa nakute mo aishite imasu  
itsuka sora ga sakete mo  
eien ni omotte imasu

My head shot up as I realized someone was singing along. Slowly I lifted my head and there stood Yoru. "Hey Miki," Yoru smiled. Tears flooded my face as I said the name of the person that I was waiting for so long. "Yoru, YORU!"

* * *

Yoru's POV

I watched as Ikuto smiled as we reached his house's garden where he played for Amu one day. Leaving him along for I while, I headed to the flower garden. I headed to our favorite tree. I was about to sit down when I heard some soft humming that sound like Miki on the other side of the tree. There I saw Miki humming **Blue Moon(**again, Don't own) while drawing in her sketchbook. I smiled and began to sing along with Miki. Her head shot up as she realized was that I singing along. Slowly she lifted my head and saw me. "Hey Miki," I smiled. Tears flooded her face as she said my name "Yoru, YORU!"

* * *

Normal's POV

Miki dropped her sketchbook and rushed into Yoru's arms and cried lightly into his chibi chest. "I never thought I'll see you again. Baka! Where were you?" Yoru stood staring as the girl that just embraced him. Slowly, a smirk appeared on his face "Did you miss me that much _nya_?" Miki blushed as red as a cherry and stuttered, "Baka! How course I didn't!" She was about to pull away when Yoru hugged her. "Let's stay like this a little longer_ nya_" Miki then blushed harder but didn't resist. She breathed in his scent. Suddenly, Yoru let go and picked up her sketchbook and looked through. Miki blushed harder when she realized what he was doing. He was going to see all her drawings of him!

Yoru smirk when he saw all her drawings of him. He then turned to the sketch that she had just started. The items in the middle reminded him of something. "Ikuto's proposing to Amu "Yoru watched as Miki's jaw dropped. "But she's 18!" Yoru answered "Doesn't matter to him. And since Amu's getting married…"Yoru got down on one knee "Miki, guardian character. You are the music of my life. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Miki gasped and answered "YES!A million times yes!It always been you Yoru!" Miki embraced Yoru once again but let go when she realized something "I need to design wedding dresses to me and Amu! What about the wedding?" Miki freaked out. Yoru just laughed and took her hand.

Together they flew hand in hand back inside to tell the others.

* * *

Me-So….did you guys like it?

Miki- I LOVE it! I'm married to Yoru!

Me- {glomps Miki and starts bouncing up and down}Yay!

Ikuto, Yoru, and Amu- {sweatdrops}

Kutau-**R&R!**


End file.
